After Angels Fall
by Annabellie-ache
Summary: The eight season of spn has ended but this might be what happens next. Sam is really sick, more than that he's changing, Dean is frantically trying to help. After 8:23 Sacrifice. Bromance, sick Sam, Protective Dean, no slash T just to be safe, it is Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

"CAS? CAS!?" Dean yelled as he held Sammy up against the side of the Impala "screw him" Dean muttered helplessly trying to get Sam in the Impala

"Falling angels?" Sam gasped after gritting his teeth from the pain, the quick thought that he was hallucinating or losing his mind stuck Sam with fear but was quickly replaced with pain. Sam was having trouble seeing but he could have sworn his whole arms were now glowing; he tried to look at Dean. Sam had experience immense pain when he was in the pit but this was new like he was an infection dropped into Hydrogen peroxide, his brain was practically absorbed in the pain and he wheezed, "Dean!" before his body shook and the and the pain that was originally in his arms then upper body shoot through and claimed his whole body. Sam heard yelling in the distance and his name being frantically called.

An angel bombed close to the boys and Dean turned in awe, terror, and disbelief then he heard Sam choke out his name. Immediately Dean turned back to his brother who all a sudden shook, had a spasm and started yelling then screaming in pain.

"SAMMY!SAM!SAMMY!?" Dean yelled back in horror as his heart wrenched in two, he grabbed his mess of a brother with both arm around his chest and shoulders. Dean didn't realize he was crying as he finally hauled got the unresponsive, screaming Sam into the back seat.

_Get him to the house. Get him to the house. He'll be okay there_ Dean Thought in circles referring to the Men of letters fortress. Dean floored it. Sam's Screams turned to yelps then suddenly stopped. Sam's Arms were still glowing white light, "Sammy!? Sammy you hang in there!" Dean yelled allowing himself to take his eyes off the road to look at Sam but couldn't risk stopping the Impala.

Finally the tiers screeched to a stop, and Dean jumped out of the Impala ripped the back door open. Sam tumbled out Dean frantically lifted him up around his shoulders and called out to Kevin. Kevin stumbled out the door looking like a wreck a minute later and Dean-taking no notice of Kelvins' state- and Kevin Dragged the glowing giant inside. They laid him on a bed Dean took his temperature over 109 and placed ice bags on his forehead. Kevin might have been asking Dean what was going on but Dean was only concentrated on his little brother and keeping him alive. Dean clenched Sam's hand and cursed god.


	2. Chapter Two

Sam's eyes fluttered open, he felt really sore and didn't want to move, there was the same pain except dimmed throughout his body but more pain specifically his arms. Sam was looking up at the ceiling which in his eyes was blurry and distorted. His head hurt. A groan escaped Sam's mouth and suddenly he felt a pressure that was on his hand tighten.

"Sam? Sammy?"

Sam heard Deans groggy Voice and saw him appear in front of him. _Must be strong _Sam thought and opened his mouth to reply, 'I feel better' but what came out was: "D'n"

"Sam! I'm here it's okay" Dean replied. _So much for being strong_ Sam thought. Sam gripped Dean's hand tighter and tried to sit up

"Whoa Sammy slow down" Dean said concerned, Sam was breathing a lot better but Dean was not taking any chances, then Sam persisted on sitting up so Dean lifted him against the wall.

"Dean" Sam said clearer this time and his eyes focused.

"Hey Sunshine" Dean smiled encouragingly and anxiously "How you feeling?"

Sam thought about stretching the truth and saying he felt fine, but decide against it.

While waiting for an answer dean prayed Sam would be 100 percent honest he couldn't take lies on top of all of this.

"Like crap" Sam replied hoarsely, Dean let out a breath of relief.

"Well don't worry we're gonna fix you right up, thirsty?" Dean was still sacred as hell but he couldn't let Sammy know.

Sam wasn't thirsty, but for Deans sake answered, "A bit"

Dean got up quickly, letting go of Sam's hand which felt awkward and unnatural since he'd been holding it for who knows how long. Deans body was sore and cramped considering the last time he got up was fourteen hours ago. Dean walked out of his room and through the research room to the kitchen there Kevin was asleep sitting on a bar stool and drooling on the cabinet. Dean wondered for the first time since he brought Sam home how Kevin was holding up but quickly got back to the task of getting Sam water. Dean got a large glass and started filling it; Kevin stirred and lifted his head.

"Dean?" he said confused_ ether Sam made progress or is dead otherwise Dean wouldn't have left his side_ "How's Sam"

"Alive" Dean said happily, then they heard a choking fit of harsh coughs. Dean heart wrenched and he ran back towards his room where they'd laid Sammy since it was closer than Sam's room. Dean rounded the corner and Sam waved his hand at him as if to signal 'it's okay' while his face was buried in his other arm, Sam finished coughing and looked up. Blood was over his arm, shirt and Dean's bed.

"Sorry about your bed" Sam said

"God Sammy" dean said miserably and strode up to him. Dean realized he was still holding the cup and most the water splashed out during his mad dash towards Sammy. He lifted the glass to Sam anyway

"Drink" dean said

"I don't know if I can-"

"Drink" Dean repeated sterner then added "at least try" Sam took the glass and sipped, swallowing hurt as if he just tried to swallow a pineapple, Sam gurgled/choked for a second then got it down. Dean wanted to grab his brother and never let go, He wanted to make Sam better it was his job after all…

Seeing the distress on Deans face Sam said optimistically "Hey I do feel better" which even Dean had to recognize since Sam had ceased screaming and gasping.

"Yeah, well you still look like a mess" Dean said a bit more light-hearted, Sam did; he was sweaty and limp his eyes red and was occasionally twitching. Sam looked down at himself and noticed the veins in his arms were dimly glowing white.

"My arms?!" Sam said forgetting to keep the concern out of his voice. Dean grabbed Sam's hand again, he wanted to comfort Sam tell him that it was alright that it would go away soon but instead the truth came out,

"It's not just your arms…"

Sam shuddered and tried to get up "Let m' see" He mumbled scared. Sam leaned on dean took a few steps as Dean tried to persuade him back to the bed then Sam collapsed. Sam blacked out just for a few seconds and awoke to Dean and Kevin placing him back on the bed it was fuzzy but he saw Kevin say,

"The white spread…"

"I know" Dean answered a bit rough

"Kevin?" Sam asked as his eyes refocused

Dean's voice came instead, "SAMMY! Don't get up unless I say so, in fact don't move unless I say so!" h was angry but more frightened.

"Sorry" Sam replied "Just let me see…"

Dean's hand massaged his brow he sighed and looked at Kevin "a mirror?" Kevin went to get a mirror a bit annoyed feeling like he was a servant. He came back and gave it to Sam.

Sam shuddered when he saw every vein he had, was glowing all around his body. The veins in his neck, head (and over his heart) were the lightest. Sam slowly placed down the mirror his own face haunting him, the shadows under his eyes his pale clammy skin his wet hair droopy hair the blood stained chin.

"Sammy?" Dean said anxiously, Kevin left the room, to give them privacy and he just felt out-of-place.

"I'm good Dean" Sam said turning to him "I'm just tiered" Dean nodded tears brimming his eyes and shifted Sam into a laying position.

"Don't worry I'm sure It'll go away Sammy, I bet it's nothing" Dean said not realizing it was for his own benefit as well as Sams'.

Sam started to drift off and said "Kay Dean that's good and you don't worry ether I won't leave you" then he was out.

Dean smiled a bit and laid his head on Sam's unsteady chest and let the tears flow.

Okay so how is it?


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah this is about the size that the chapters will be… hopefully. Sam seems to be recovering but the brothers can tell something's not right...**

**This is my first real fan fic by the way, sooo review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the brothers (working on that) or really anything else**

**~Annabelle**

** ^.^ PLEASE REVIEW**

Dean was sitting on the couch watching… something, Dean didn't even know nor care. He sipped his beer trying not to think about anything.

Kevin stumbled in, "How's Sam?"

"Better, his fever broke and he stopped bathing himself in sweat and he stopped shivering" Dean took another sip of his beer eyes still on the T.V. "How's the research?"

"It's… whatever, but that's good right? About Sam?" The only reason Kevin asked this- as he wasn't an idiot- was Dean's tone was, well monotone.

"Yeah" Dean said and started to get up for his hourly check up on Sam

"But?" Kevin asked though he thought he knew the answer

"The white Kev, he's still glowin' like a freaken electric eel" Dean walked towards his room.

Kevin had noticed Sam getting brighter though he had no idea what it meant. "I'm going out" Kevin replied walking towards the entrance

Dean turned "Hey could you pick up some applesauce, and more beer?"

"Yeah… Applesauce?" Kevin asked

"For Sam"

_That's going to look weird at the checkout _Kevin thought and went on his way.

Dean made it to his room and walked in suddenly stopping; the bed was empty. Dean almost dropped his beer "SAM?!"He called frantically. He heard the toilet flush at the other side of the hall. Dean's guard dropped a bit but was now concerned how Sam got there, "Sammy?" Dean called at the bathroom door

"One sec'" A tiered voice replied. The door opened and a shaky legs Sam leaned out. _Shaky but standing _Dean thought; he had to take what he could get. Sam's face was tired and red, his eyes less focused then Dean would have wanted, and his brow was scrunched, the gesture meaning Sam was in pain and trying to hide it, what else was knew?

"How ya feeling?" Dean asked

"Good, it's not so cold anymore, and I can get up without my head committing suicide" He said lightheartedly but still strained. Dean nodded. "Anyway" Sam continued and pointed his thumb behind him "I'm going to take a shower"

"Yeah cool, don't slip" Dean said humorously, Sam good-naturedly rolled his eyes and shut the door. Dean waited there till he heard the shower going and went to the kitchen hoping Sam could eat something more than applesauce when he got out.

Sam came out twenty-five minutes later looking a bit healthier he was less pale and red, a lot cleaner, and his hair was dripping with water instead of sweat. The down side was Sam's glowing-ness was more obvious. Sam made his way towards Dean, "what-cha cooking?"

Dean looked hopefully at Sam, was he hungry? "Fish" Dean answered while squeezing some lemon on the frying fish.

Sam chewed his lip wondering how he was going to let Dean down by not eating. Sam causally leaned on a counter; using it to stay standing. His legs and head hurt, he felt a bit nauseous, and there was the uncomfortable continuous fire feeling charging throughout his body. It was the same pain he's been feeling all along except extremely dimmed down. "Smells good"

Dean finished frying and hopped the fish on a plate, he motioned for Sam to sit, he did, then started cutting up the fish. "Dean…" Sam started

"Let me guess" Dean answered raising an eyebrow "You're not hungry"

Sam gave dean an 'I'm sorry' look

"Well suck it" Dean answered and Sam sighed, Dean mashed up the fish to make it as Sam-eatable as possible. Sam sulked watching. Dean pushed the plate towards Sam then got his own plate. Sam picked up the fork and stared at the mushed fish afraid it was going to be too much for his insides to handle. Dean watched Sam, "I will feed you" he threatened.

Sam fake glared at Dean at took a bite, it didn't taste like anything, and it took a lot of effort to get down, and when he did it felt unnatural, like food wasn't supposed to go down that way.

"Hows it taste?" Dean asked noticing Sam's struggle to eat.

"Good" Sam lied "'lemony" Dean took a bite, it didn't taste lemony to him

"Sam?" Dean asked in his 'you better not be hiding something' voice

Sam sighed "I don't taste a thing; my taste buds must be whacked out"

Dean nodded trying to not act irrationally such as throwing his plate against the wall. Dean took another bite looked at Sam and said "I want two more bites" translating to 'you have to eat two more bites'

Sam complied "Okay but it feels so weird"

Dean looked at him "What?"

"Eating, like my body isn't supposed to eat" Sam tried to explain

"Isn't supposed to?" Dean asked

Sam sighed again "You know how breathing comes naturally, like how you don't have to keep reminding yourself to breathe?"

"Yeah…"

"Eating's a bit like that too, you swallow and your body does the rest" Sam continued looking down at his plate.

"And?" Dean asked Sam having his full attention

"Well" Sam raised an eyebrow as if to say 'it's crazy but', "my body seems to be convinced both those things are not for me"

Dean just looked at him, Sam explained further "I have to remember to keep breathing otherwise I won't, and when I eat it's like I'm stuffing silly putty into my ear and my body's like 'what the heck are you doing'"

"Your body's not talking to you though?" Dean asked comically, trying to not show his worry

"haha" Sam replied through a bit relived Dean seemed to be taking it well.

"What happen when you do forget to you know, breathe?" Dean asked a bit more serious

"Well" Sam said now wanting Dean to know everything so he could help him figure out what was going on, especially with the white glow throughout his body; Sam knew he and Dean needed to be on the same page if they were going to fix him "before -like two days ago- when I'm asleep I can usually breathe through the reminding pain in my lungs, but I woke up today with my lungs burning and I was really light headed, I couldn't figure out why, till I realized I wasn't breathing, I took a breath and the burning stopped" Sam paused and couldn't keep the worry out of his voice, "but Dean..."

Sam looked at Dean who was playing calm big brother "Yeah Sammy?"

"I must've, I mean I couldn't have been breathing for a few hours" Sam looked at Dean concerned "I should be dead, a person would be dead"

"Whoa Sammy! You're a person, chill, besides I was checking up on you tons I would have noticed a blue face" Dean said sternly not breaking eye contact.

"Was I breathing? Did you notice me breathing?" Sam asked

Dean rubbed his head and thought back, Sam had rolled over and muttered something Dean checked his pulse which was fine, and he didn't even think to check if Sam was breathing. _no I didn't notice that he was breathing…_

Dean looked at Sam who took another breath. "Stop breathing, now"

Sam looked up in surprise

"Lets see how long you can hold your breath" Dean said.

Sam looked a bit concerned but said, "Kay I'm not breathing" and stopped breathing Dean watched him for a few minutes while eating. Sam rolled his eyes "Dean It might take a while"

"What?"

"For me, you know, to need to breath" Dean scrunched his face then placed his hand on Sam's chest, "Dean what the-?!"

"I'm just feeling if your breathing or not"

"You think I'm lying?" Sam raised an eye brow

"No but I don't want to stare at _your_ face forever" Dean said emphasizing the 'your'. Sam slumped. Dean continued eating with one hand and looked at Sam, "You still have two more bites" Sam groaned and awkwardly (with Deans hand still on his chest) scooped up another bite. He tried to eat it with more difficulty then before and Dean watched out of the corner of his eye. Sam chocked gagged for a second and Dean felt Sam's chest heave from the effort, finally Sam got it down.

"Silly putty" he murmured then looked at Dean who had quickly turned to his food. Sam thought about pushing the rest of the fish away, or off the counter. He gritted his teeth, and felt Dean's hand, truthfully it made Sam feel secure so he decide to take the last bite and make Dean happy. Sam bit down and started the process of trying to eat again, but it didn't go as well-if you call the first two bites 'well'- Sam started choking then coughing, Sam lean a bit forward hacking.

"Sam?! Sammy!" Dean stood next to Sam his other hand on Sam's back, Sam kept hacking his body shacking and leaning forward till blood was all over Sam's plate, his chin and the counter.

Sam stopped and weakly pushed his plate away, "no more"

"Of course" Dean said with a reassuring squeeze, like he was gonna force Sam to eat after it almost caused him to cough up a lung, even though Sammy didn't seem to need his lungs…

Dean left Sam's side for a second and got a damp warm rag and started to wipe Sam's face. Sam took the rag from him finished wiping his chin.

"Let go watch TV." Dean suggested and Sam nodded. Sam got up and Dean leaned to help him,

"I'm okay" Sam said pulling away

"Yeah sure, but I want to make it to the TV. before I'm old" Dean replied

Sam sighed and leaned on Dean and they made their way to the couch. They sat down and started watching some drama. Dean placed his hand on Sam's chest again, instead of grunting annoyed or moving it Sam complied; it steadied him a bit and he felt comforted to have his brother near.

Sam started to drift off, when the door slammed open, "Dean!" Kevin's voice called frantically

Sam turned -having a better view of the door then Dean- and saw Kevin hauling a limp body, "Cas!" Sam shouted.

**Alright next chapter the plot might get more of a move on…. maybe ;)**


	4. chaaapter four

**Hey guys here's another chapter, hope you like it, I'll probably do one more before deciding whether I should continue or not. Anyway Reviews welcome *hopeful look* as well as constructive criticism. Also let me know what you would like to happen-not saying it will I've kinda got my mind set on this one but for future fics and stuff. Sorry for rambling, Enjoy!**

**~Annabelle**

**Disclaimer: Nothings Mine /3**

Kevin showed up at the door dripping from the weather outside struggling to support an unconscious man complete with trench coat. It was about nine and it was already dark out. The rain swept into the fortress with an icy wind.

"Dean!" Kevin called frantically

Sam turned and saw an exhausted Kevin with a limp Cas, "Cas!"

Dean had already jumped up at Kevin's call but froze at Sam's. _Cas alive?_ Dean awoke as Sam struggled to get off the couch to help, Dean quickly pushed Sam back on the couch and murmured, "Wait" then headed off towards Kevin. Together Dean and Kevin got Cas quickly to the couch and Sam got up placing the blanket he'd been sitting on over the shivering ex-Angel.

Castiel was a mess, he was shaky and thin. He had stubble threating to turn into a beard and a pale face with bruises, but he was Castiel. Sam was leaning on the couch not sure he could stand by himself while Dean ordered Kevin to do something and went off to get blankets, Sam stood there helplessly. Dean turned for a sec noticing Sam's annoyance with his own helplessness, "Try to rouse him" Dean ordered to Sam who brightened at having a job, and then Dean hurried to get more blankets.

Sam came over to the side of the couch "Cas?" he asked. Sam took Cas's shoulders and shook him a bit "Castiel" Sam said firmly. Cas's face scrunched and a moan escaped his lips, Sam leaned down by him and shook him more, "Cas, open your eyes" Sam said loudly with a shake.

"Mnn" Cas muttered and his eyes fluttered then closed again.

Dean came back with the blankets and started laying them on Cas, Sam felt Cas's forehead "No fever"

Dean sighed "Good" _maybe it could just be a normal cold_ Dean hoped. Kevin came back with warm water and a damp -also warm – rag, He set the rag on Cas's forehead. Dean came up to Cas, Sam moved over and Dean took his place and the water from Kevin. "Hey, Cas" Dean nudged him

Cas opened his eyes they were disoriented, but they were Castiel's blue eyes "Uggg" he muttered, Sam sighed in relief

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, can you sit up?" Dean said relived, He and Cas weren't exactly on the best terms the last time they saw each other, but they'd been through a lot together, all the three of them, heck even Kevin beens through crap and petty grudges could be put on hold till everyone was vertical. Sam was just happy Cas was back; he was their friend and now-a-days those were sparse.

Cas focused on Dean suddenly he looked regretful and upset "Dean" Cas gasped and pushed into a sitting position "m-my fault I'm sorry". Dean saw the tiredness sketched into Cas face suggesting that he had no faith left that he was just done. _He's given up_ Dean realized, and remembered when he felt like that.

"Hey Cas it's alright just drink this" Sam said as he took the glass out of Dean's hand and held it up to Cas's mouth. Cas shaky hand came up to the cup and Sam helped him keep it up. Cas did as he was told and drank breaking eye contact looking down in self-loathing.

Dean came back to reality and saw Cas's state Dean smiled sadly but reassuringly and placed his hand on Cas's shoulder "Hey Cas It's alright now, it's okay" The words were similar to before but Cas felt a bit better and comforted not to mention he was a lot warmer, he feel asleep. Sam removed the cup and gave it to Kevin who once again felt like the servant. Kevin knew Cas but he didn't exactly like him, mainly due to their last encounter when the angel told him that he would never have a normal life. Still Kevin felt compassion and with Cas there he felt a bit less left out like they were making a group again rather then it just being the brothers.

Dean stood up and turned to the kitchen Kevin and Sam followed, but Sam stumbled and Dean turned cursing at himself for forgetting about Sammy, luckily Kevin Helped Sam reset his footing, "Thanks Kevin" Sam said and pushed off of him to prove he could walk just fine- which he couldn't but it's not like Sam would admit that. Dean looked worried at Sam who pretended not to notice. They made their way to the table and sat down.

"So he's human now?" Kevin said It wasn't really a question more of a confirmation. It's been three week since the angels fell and the three boy had figured Cas didn't survive since they doubted Cas would let Metatron cast out his brothers and sisters without a fight and Cas obliviously didn't win the fight.

When the Angels fell the world was flabbergasted some said they were angels more said aliens, but the sudden appearing people seemed normal and human except for their obliviousness of how to survive and get jobs. Most of the Angels adjusted and Soon no one knew who was a SAP (sudden appearing person- a name the public had labeled them) and who wasn't. Kevin had been doing research and concluded that the angels who fell In water or softer landings often had more memories these ex-angels would often mourn and try to adjust to being human. Other angels who didn't know anything often choose a name and with help started to live a life. Kevin also figured out that Angels that were higher (in rank and power) most likely lost more/all their memories rather than the lower angels. He wasn't sure why but joked that it was because they fell further.

The Most angels fell around the place Castiel fell (a few miles north from where Sam and Dean were at the time) and the further away from the spot Cas landed less SAP's landed. In other words Kansas and surrounding states got a lot of permanent visitors. Dean had then asked why Anna falling was different than all the angels who just fell. Kevin explained that Anna ripped out her own grace; it wasn't a spell so the method of falling was bound to be different.

"Yeah he's human, unless Angels started getting colds" Dean answered Kevin

"Well at least this isn't the first time he's been human" Sam added, Kevin looked at Sam confused and so did Dean, "Don't you remember?" Sam asked Dean exasperated "When we went to get Adam from Zachariah and Cas took on all the angels-"

"Oh yeah" Dean remembered not one of his favorite memories

"So at least he's knows how to be human" Sam continued

"Not that it did him much good" Kevin said, "He was just lying on the side of the road"

"Oh yeah, I was gonna ask how you found him, So he was just lying on the road?" Dean asked _boy that sounds familiar, if Cas ever gets lost again we'll just search the street._

"Yeah, I thought at first he was trying to make his way to the-" Kevin waved his hand as to say 'this place' as it didn't have an official name besides the 'Batcave' and Kevin thought that was a bit weird "but when I got him up and he realized who I was he told me to go away"

"It's okay Kev, it's not your fault you have that face" Dean harassed.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Yeah well then I told him I was going to take him to you guys, and again he told me to go, I said we were going to help him, but he just looked at me, all angry, and told me to let him die in peace".

Sam and Dean were surprised and said nothing until Sam chuckled "Well now we know for sure he's a melodramatic human being"

Dean raised his eyebrows as if saying 'I suppose so'. Then he got up, "I'm gonna hit the snack, Cas should be fine till morning" Dean eyed Sam

"Yeah me too" Sam sighed knowing that Dean didn't want him up and about while he slept, plus Sam was tired.

the brothers headed to bed, Sam to his own room for the first time in a while and Dean to his. Kevin went to the research room with a cup of coffee and aspirin he started working on the tablets, Dean had asked him to try to find out what was happening with Sam. Kevin doubted he could help but he wasn't about to tell Dean that; Dean figured that if there was anything about what was wrong with Sam it wasn't going to be in some old book, but there might be something about it in the word of god.

The next morning Cas woke to the smell of waffles, Cas felt a lot better after a good nights sleep but he was starving. Cas sat up and walked towards the kitchen muscles sore. Dean saw him as he finished a waffle.

"How you feeling?" he asked causally

"Hungry"

"Good" Dean replied "at least someone will eat my food" and shoved a plate towards Cas

Cas looked concerned "is it really that bad?"

"No!" Dean said, "Sams just not eating and Kevin is never around"

"Oh" Cas took a bite, It was so delicious and warm Cas stuffed it down. Dean looked pleased. "Talking about Sam" Cas said wiping his mouth "What's wrong with him? i was pretty out of it last night was he glowing?"

Dean tensed he wanted to tell Cas that was crazy for his own benefit "Yeah" Dean chuckled somberly at the ridiculousness of it all "Wish i knew what was wrong, whatever it is it, it's not getting better"

"Yeah try worse"

The dean and the ex-angel looked up to see Sam coming through the doorway, at the sight of him Dean dropped his plate.

**What cha think?**


	5. CHApter 5 whoot whoot

**Hey! here's another one, sorry for the cliffhanger but I updated pretty fast right? ****So tell me if I should continue or not, it's up to you guys****. I'm like dead so hope you guys like it review, and without further ado here it is,**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything-(how original) **

**~Annabelle**

Kevin was still on the research table, drooling. Dean had passed him in the morning figuring that he'd just fallen asleep. On the contrary Kevin found something in the tablet 'if you fail to finish the trials…' and had worked all night translating as fast as he could, continuously consuming ibuprofen. Finally Kevin figured it out but trying to get up he blacked out.

Sam was standing in the doorway listening to Dean and Cas "Yeah try worse" Sam replied to Dean's previous comment, both guys looked up and Dean dropped the plate of waffles he'd been holding.

The plate shattered on the ground echoing through the stunned silence. Sam stood a foot above the ground and his whole body was glowing softly but the most disturbing thing and what had caused Dean to drop his plate was Sam's normally greenish-brown eyes were pure white –no pupil or iris- and shining to the extent of the sun. Dean looked at Sam's eyes and it seemed to be just like staring at the sun in the sky when he was a little kid.

"Sam?" Dean croaked out

"Yeah" Sam's voice was clear and strong, as well as a bit frightened

"Can- can you see?" Dean asked dumbfounded but had to pull his watering eyes away

Sam nodded "I can see…perfectly…"

Dean nodded and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the area from Sam's feet to the floor where there was nothing "did anything happen?"

"To make me like this?" Sam asked distressed "The only thing is I've stopped sleeping"

Dean grabbed a plate and threw it across the room where it shattered into a wall. Dean was so mad at whatever it was cursing their lives at whatever had done this to Sammy, why? WHY them? Why was it that they could never catch a break NEVER! Dean was fuming and Sam became even more worried; about Dean himself and everything.

Sam felt light and stronger but he was still burning inside, and the piercing noise inside his head was driving him nuts. Sam took a step towards Dean to comfort him. Dean and Cas witnessed Sam walk on air.

"Dean stop it" Cas said glaring at Dean for his unstable outburst and the dismay it caused Sam. Dean got the message.

"Sorry Sammy, it's alright" Dean said smiling reassuringly "Just tell us how you feel?"

"It's like something boiling out the bad in me and it hurts" Sam found himself admitting. Dean's heart broke in two.

"Don't worry, We're gonna fix you" Dean said walking towards Sam though Cas gave him a look as if saying 'Carful don't get too close; we don't know what's going on' but this made Dean more determined to get to his brother. "What else hurts Sammy?" Dean asked

"Nothing much. head hurts, but I-I feel stronger" The way Sam said the last part was suggesting this freaked him out, "And there's that noise that won't go away"

Cas scrunched his brow that sounded familiar

"the same one from before?" Dean asked taking another slow step towards Sam

Sam nodded, and took another step in the air towards Dean seeking his comfort but as he did the florescent light above him shattered and the TV to the side came up with loud static. Sam looked at Dean in horror and bafflement and then crashed to the floor.

Dean ran to his brother just as Cas put the puzzle together, "Dean wait!" Cas shouted standing up but Dean already grabbed his bother. Suddenly Sam started screaming and gasping.

Kevin woke to the sounds of screaming _what's going on? _he thought then remembered last night and Kevin quickly shot up stumbling towards the terrified pain filled screams.

"Sam?! SAMMY! SAMMY?!" Dean yelled shaking his brother. Cas came up to his side, but then just stood there stupefied. "Sam what's wrong?" Dean shouted tears pouring down his face as Sam's desperate screams tore at his heart.

"Burn…hurts D'n help…loud..." Sammy gasped out between screams

Dean wrapped his body around the shaking screaming Sam and looked up at Cas, "Cas" Dean pleaded for Cas to know what to do, "What the hell is wrong?" Cas just stared blank faced. Sam clenched Deans shirt "Shhh Sam, Sammy, It's okay. It's okay" Dean muttered crying and hugging his little brother.

Sam's body quaked and Sam paused his screaming to hack up blood on the foor, Dean watched in horror. "D'n" Sam sputtered and gasped "hlp" then a scream burst out as his body shook followed by the continuous screams. Dean wanted anything to take Sam's place. White light erupted out of Sam's mouth every time it opened, Dean didn't care he just held his face to Sam's. The radio went static all the lights imploded.

Kevin ran sloppily into the room, "Dean!" Kevin yelled and took in the situation he saw the light coming out of Sam's eyes and mouth and screamed, "DEAN GET AWAY FROM HIM!".

This roused Cas and he too realized what was happening "Dean back off NOW"

The last thing Dean wanted to do was move away from his brother, _his brother needed him, it was his job to keep him safe, and it should have been him in Sam's place._ That's why Kevin words didn't make Dean move an inch, but something in Cas's voice told Dean to move. Dean held on to Sam's arms but moved away "Cas?" Dean asked meaning 'why?'

Cas started to pull Dean further from Sam who stopped shaking and Kevin screamed "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" everyone did save Sam who couldn't hear a thing besides the screeching in his head.

There was a blinding light that the three knew was there through their eyelids and a defying sharp noise then nothing. Everything was dark and still no one moved.

After a few seconds Dean opened his eye's his hands felt like they were on fire exactly where he was grasping Sam. Cas opened his eyes and shock overtook his expression. Dean held up and looked on the inside of his hands they were harshly burned, Dean felt the white hot pain but ignored it to look at Sam. Sam was laying stomach up on the ground spread out, his arms were ripped out of Dean's hands during the blast, and Dean checked where he'd been holding Sam, no burns. In Fact Sam looked great, not even sweaty, _he looks perfect_ Dean realized.

Kevin walked forwarded staring at the ground on either side of Sam

Dean stood up quickly, making his head dizzy and looked at Cas "Cas what the-?"

Cas pointed to the ground and Dean -not staring at just Sam anymore- noticed the outline of giant beautiful of wings coming from Sam's shoulders. They looked similar to the wings that were plaster on the ground when an angel died but they were white instead of black.

Dean couldn't even think for a few seconds, till it all came rushing back at him; _Sam's memories, Sam talking about being purified, the not eating, breathing, sleeping, the white glow, the floating, the wings._ "Angel" Dean spoke softly

Kevin came up "He's been turning into an angel, I figured it out last night but I passed out before I could tell you" his voice was hoarse and somber.

Cas stared then put his hand on Dean's shoulder as an attempt to comfort him, "Your hands…".

Dean ignored them both as well as the pain in his hands and knelt down by Sam, "Sammy?" Dean whispered Sam didn't stir.

"He'll probably be out for a few days, becoming angel isn't easy" Kevin told Dean who looked at him harshly as if to say 'how do you know that?!' "According to the tablet" Kevin added quickly.

"Now there are two Angels besides the two in the cage" Cas muttered

"Sam is an angel" Dean finally said rubbing the ground where Sam's wings were shown but nothing came off.

"Yes" Cas confirmed "and a Seraph Angel by the look of his wing span" Cas was having a hard time keeping his emotions down, he wanted to kick something. _Poor Sam. _

"Seraph?" Dean muttered petting Sam's check with the back of his hand.

"Not as strong as an archangel, but stronger than your average angel, they have all their powers with or without heavens help, I came back as one after Lucifer killed me" Cas couldn't say anymore he couldn't look at Sam ether or Dean's pain filled face, it was all too much. Cas went to get a beer. Which is good because Dean was going to punch Cas if he'd kept talking, whether it was because Cas was just in his line of firing or because Dean thought Cas was talking so casually about Sam, Dean didn't even know.

"Oh Sammy I'm so sorry" Dean whispered

Kevin was about to suggest for Dean to care of his hands, but thought better of it, knowing Dean wasn't going to leave Sam's side. "How about we move him?" Kevin asked instead

Dean nodded but then realized he couldn't lift Sam with his scorched hands.

"Cas get over here" Kevin called for once being the most mentally stable person conscious

Cas stumbled over and the three of them (Deans arm's under Sam's back) carried the newborn angel to Dean's bed. No one even had to ask, Cas and Kevin both knew that's where Dean wanted him. They set him down and Kevin and Cas left, Cas to return to his beer. Dean sat down by Sam and didn't come out till an hour later.

Cas was stoned and Kevin was just about to get Dean to take care of his hands. Dean walked into the entry way. Sam's large soft wings were spread out through the kitchen all the way to the main room with a small gap in between them where Sam's back had been. Dean stared at them before attempting to rub it off again, after failing, Kevin came up to Dean with ointment, ibuprofen, and cloths. Dean took them and fixed his hands up before going back to his/Sam's room with a beer and sleeping pills.

_I hope he doesn't OD _Kevin thought as he went to try to get some sleep.

**Alrighty, what do ya think? Should i write more or call it good?**

***I'm a Jefferson-starship**

**Don't know where that ^ came from**

**Alright I'm tired (obviously) so I'll stop talking – or writing, Kay shutting up.**


	6. cHaPtEr 6

**Alright I guess I'm going to continue! Thanks for the reviews, please don't stop. Sorry this chapter took longer and that it's not as long but life's been a bit crazy. Please forgive and review, suggestions welcome, you guys are SO GREAT J Oh yeah and warning this one's a bit mushy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys…YET MUAHAHA**

cHaPtEr 6

Sam's eyes opened, he guessed that he just woke up…but it didn't feel like waking up, more like emerging from water. Sam easily sat up, surprising himself. No sore muscles, no cracked rips, no stitched-up cuts in danger of reopening. He only felt a bit unbalanced; his upper back heavier. Sam lifted his legs off the bed surprised once again how well they worked, he looked up and saw Dean restlessly sleeping, concerned lines engraved into forehead. Sam smiled; glad Dean was finally getting some sleep. He got up and was able to quietly step out of the room. Sam couldn't help grinning; it has been so long since he felt well not to mention sturdy. Sam walked to the entry way stretching his arms then his shoulders when he stopped, something was different with his shoulders as if they we're holding something. Sam looked down in confusion then Sam saw them: the elegant wing's imprint stretching far over the floor. Sam eyes widened and scrunched his face in confused worry. Instinctively Sam called, "Dean?"

Dean woke with a start at the sound of his brother's dismayed call, "s'mmy" Dean dazedly said getting up too quickly He made it to his brothers side "Hey Sam..?"

"Dean" Sam said softly not turning to look at him, eyes fixed on the floor, "Dean, what are those?" Sam pointed at the white wings. Dean felt his heart fall to his toes, what was he gonna tell Sammy? He hadn't even thought about how Sam would take it. Sam suddenly turned to Dean and grabbed his hand about to repeat the question when Dean yelped. Sam felt the unnatural roughness of Dean's hands and brought them up to look at them, horrified to see the blistering burns. "Dean!? What the hell?"

"It's okay Sam I'm fine" Dean said too quickly

"No you're not, what happened?"

Dean sighed and was about to tell Sam it all, when Sam turned to the painted wings on the floor his mind took a swift turn –focused on the wings again- and Sam ran down to the pair. Sam -like dean had done- tried to wipe it off, Sam looked at Dean again his concern and fear growing, Dean couldn't stand watching Sam so distressed but he couldn't get any words out. Sam quickly walked back to Dean, he suddenly started to fall backwards, Dean jumped down and grabbed him pulling him up and swallowed the gasp of pain from his hands. Sam failed to notice Dean as Sam waved his hands behind him as if trying to scratch an impossible to reach itch.

"Sam?SAM?!" Dean yelled getting Sam's attention

Sam looked at Dean anxious

"Sammy, what is wrong?" Dean asked firmly

"My back, why is it so heavy?" As Sam passed his hands behind him he almost felt air currents coming from his shoulders "Dean" Sam said giving him all his attention and sternly asked, "What are those? What happened to your hands? Why is my back heavy? Why am I all healed?" Sam unconsciously knew the answer but his brain wouldn't register it.

Dean was gonna tell Sammy calmly like it wasn't a big deal, but something about the look on Sam's face cracked Dean heart. Dean chocked then started full-fledged crying. He couldn't stop.

Alarmed Sam grabbed his brother and held him close, "Dean it's okay, shhh, it's going to be fine" This made Dean cry even more and Sam clenched his brother tightly protecting him from any- and everything. "It's alright Dean" Sam continued then, "I love you". Though it was obvious the brothers loved each other those words were seldom shared.

Dean broke down even more if possible and held Sam as well "I love you Sammy" Sam was now crying softly. The brothers held each other for a while in comfort for a good ten minutes till they pulled away.

Deans hands burned. "Dean?" Sam asked "you okay? Just tell me what happened I'll be fine" Sam reassuringly "I promise"

Dean looked in Sam's eyes, he loved that kid so much and didn't want to burden him with the information, but knew he had to. "Sammy, I-I think you've turned to an Angel"

Sam brow twitched in confusion then shock took its place Sam grabbed Deans arm for support

"An Angel…" Sam said softly to himself, and then understanding swiped his face, "Dean! I burnt you"

Dean was a bit surprised, _that's the least of our concerns _Dean thought "I was holding on to you when you went all angel on us" both of their faces were still wet, Sam wiped his.

"I'm so sorry Dean" Sam said regretful

"It's nothing Sammy" Dean said reassuringly, but Sam wouldn't heard him,

"I hurt you…" Sam grabbed Dean's hands "If I could I'd go back in time-"

"Stop it Sammy, It's not your fault-" but Sam was holding Deans hands and had willed that Dean wasn't hurt; suddenly a warm slick power flowed through Sam to Dean it was gone after a second. Dean removed his hands silently and stared awed but a bit freaked. Sam just watched in complete surprise. Dean's hands felt completely healed, Dean moved his fingers then looked up, "Thanks Sammy"

Sam backed up horrified at himself "I-I-I…no no.. I can't be, not really.." Sam mumbled, then lost balance again and started falling; Dean grabbed Sam's arm again, this time with sturdy hands.

"Sam it's alright, we've got this, Sam? We'll beat this" Dean placed his hands on either side of Sam's head.

Sam finally looked up at Dean, "Okay" he said trusting 100% in his brother. Dean let a sigh of relief come out then Dean brought Sam's forehead to his, eyes closed trusting in each other.

Cas watched the whole thing from afar amazed.

Sam lifted his head and gave Dean a small tearful smile, I meant a thousand words and Dean returned it, he gave Sam an encourage slap on the arm. "I'm gonna cook some grub" neither of them mentioned that Sam wouldn't be eating.

Sam nodded "I'm going to take a shower"

Dean smiled "good" implying Sam needed to

Sam gave him a lighthearted look as if to say 'oh really? It's on' they grinned, and turned their separate ways.

The shower turned on and Dean rested his elbows on the counter overwhelmed but determined that it would all be fine. Dean felt a few more tears fall from his face when he felt a light unsure touch on his shoulder. Dean turned to see Cas, Dean smiled then so did Cas, "Can I help with breakfast?" Cas asked knowing that the pervious topic dean and Sam discussed was raw and could be left alone for a bit.

Surprised Dean grinned "you know how to make an omelet?" Dean oddly felt good, yeah Sam wasn't human but he was still Sam and that's all that mattered right now, also they-he had Cas and Cas was good, they were all gonna stay strong together, heck even the young prophet was being to fit right into the Winchester way. Dean was gonna make breakfast with Cas and whatever came after they could handle it.

Sam let the hot water poor over him, Sam couldn't stop thanking god for Dean. If Dean was determined to pull through that's what they were going to do. And this time they had a couple of friends on their side as well. Sam was a bit scared and he hadn't fully come to grips that he saw an Angel, but he was also comforted a few tears rolled down his cheek.

Kevin woke up and heard frying in the kitchen. At the same time all four people –including Sam- wondered what Sam was now capable of as an angel, they'd find out soon enough.

**DUNDADUNDA! Okay was it a good starter?**


	7. de seven chaptar

**Hey guys! Sorry it took forever to update, lifes been a bit crazy.**

**Anyway here it is and please don't forget to review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the boys in my dreams, but I guess that's good or I'd end up in a coma... hehe**

**~Annabelle**

* * *

Two days had passed Sam was pretty human-like as far as they could tell. Once Sam tripped and his head landed on the coffee table leaving a nice sized bruise. Dean had come quickly to help Sam up (still not fully out of the caring-for-Sammy mode) and as Sam stood up Dean watched the bruise heal. Dean had forgotten to wipe the look of distaste off his face while gawking at Sam's forehead, which made Sam embarrassed and a little ashamed too, though he wouldn't admit it. Once in a while Sam would lose balance and tip backwards (from his new heavier back) but was able to quickly straiten back up. Besides that the only odd thing about new angel Sam was that he was, well, not sick. Dean had trouble adjusting to Sam who would walk quickly throughout the Batcave looking healthy and strong.

Sam was getting a bit weary of how Dean wouldn't stop staring at him when Dean thought he wasn't looking, but Sam could feel his eyes on him-it was an angel thing. Cas wondered whether to tell Dean that Sam was well aware of Deans constant evaluations, but decided against it.

Kevin was a bit overwhelmed knowing Dean wanted him to translate the tablet to figure out what to do next, was there a way to turn Sam back? Was Sam being angel temporary? Also what about all the fallen Angels was there a revers spell in the Angel tablet? Kevin was tiered of all the supernatural stuff buzzing around and finally announced he was going on vacation. Sam was surprised but supportive, although Dean wasn't so sure.

"You sure Kev? I mean Crowley's still alive" Dean paused "I Think. And you're still the most wanted-and only- prophet, not to mention now that both of the tablets uncovered and all"

"Well then I'll get plastic surgery" Kevin said throwing up his arms "And it's not like I'll take the tablets with me, I just need a break"

Before Kevin wouldn't have thought of leaving for a random vacation if Dean wasn't happy about it, but Kevin had moved on. He moved on from not wanting to anger Dean, Kevin had moved on from being scarred, moved on from even caring, and if Dean didn't like Kevin wandering around on a beach somewhere he could suck it.

"Well this isn't exactly great timing Kev-" Dean started thinking about Sam's… condition and the fact that the tablet probably knew how to fix it, not to mention how to help all of the fallen angels.

"-When is it ever?" Kevin retorted taking Dean by surprise, it wasn't really an argument: whether Kevin was going or not; Kevin didn't need Dean's permission to go he just thought that he'd leave on friendly terms.

Sam couldn't help agreeing with Dean a bit, "Yeah but there's tons of Fallen Angels who rememberbeing Angels and are making life difficult" Sam pointed to the News article on his laptop's screen, Sam read the title aloud, "Three Men Claim to Have Authority From God to Kill Sinners" Sam was sitting on a stool behind the kitchen counter, Cas sitting a stool over, drinking poorly made coffee. Poorly made because Cas wasn't as good of cook as Dean, even though Dean was the one who taught Cas how to make it.

Cas's eyes fell and put down his coffee, "They don't have any idea what to do with themselves" he muttered sympathy.

Sam raised his eye brows turning his attention to Cas, a bit confused at his sympathy, "So they kill people?"

Cas nudged away his irritation at the way Sam made it sound and explained patiently, "They're trying to do what's right, but heaven's _right_ was following orders, which could be to dispose of certain people"

Sam nodded letting Cas know he wasn't blaming them, although Sam hardly saw them as innocent, "Ether way" Sam continue gearing the conversation back to Kevin "There is a lot of messes being made"

Kevin briefly wondered what would happen if he'd just kill himself and let some other unlucky soul rise up as a prophet and let him deal with translating the damn tablets.

Sam was wondering what Kevin was thinking and as he looked at Kevin he suddenly felt like he popped through another dimension and read Kevin's thoughts. But it wasn't like reading words of a piece of paper; more like Sam thought Kevin's thoughts but was aware that they were Kevin's.

Kevin was about to answer when Dean saw Sam's face twitch in discomfort and confusion. Sam felt himself come back to his own head and he blinked twice before falling off the stool.

"Sammy?!" Dean was at Sam's side in seconds; Sam shook his head and regained focus

"Wha the?" Sam asked then realizing Dean's concern and his hand on Sam's arm.

"You alright?" Dean asked

Cas looked at Sam pondering.

Sam tried not to get annoyed at Deans pestering worry, "Yeah Dean, I'm good" Sam stood before Dean could help lift him up.

Sam suddenly turned to Kevin who had watched Sam's episode not knowing what to do, "Yeah Kevin you deserve a break, go for it, relax a bit"

Kevin looked surprised "Yeah, kay I shouldn't be longer than two weeks"

Sam nodded and Dean compiled still confused of what just happened.

A half-an-hour later Kevin was gone with a hotwired car, and the three sat down at the counter. Cas and Dean were eating hamburgers, Sam reading a book. Nothing much was said Dean wanted to ask Sam what happened with falling off the chair but Sam looked like he didn't want to hear it. Sam's head didn't hurt but it felt a bit tingly and Sam couldn't focus.

Cas had been momentarily sidetracked a Dean's announcement of hamburgers for dinner, but as he finished the last burger he could stuff down he looked at Sam and said, "You're just like a new-born baby- I didn't see many but you are"

Sam just stared at Cas trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

Dean was just as confused, "Sam? A baby?" he asked for clarification

"A baby Angel, yes" Cas answered matter-a-factly "I can't remember, especially with this human head, being so young but I've seen it"

"I'm a baby Angel?" Sam asked as if saying it aloud again would make Cas realize how ridiculous it sounded.

"Well you were born just a few days ago." Cas said as if it was obvious, "Oh by the way, you handle your powers extremely well, usually the first time an angel preserves thoughts he's out for an hour. Must be all that practice with powers and visions when you were mortal"

Sam felt his ears turn red, _shut up Cas!_ He thought as he felt Deans eyes bore into him

Dean automatically felt like he didn't know something, "Powers? What powers are you handling Sam!?"

Sam's back was turned to Dean, but his stairs were exasperating the crap out of Sam, "Could you stop staring at me Dean? Just for a minute!"

Dean was caught off guard, "wha...how-d-"

"His sixth sense" Cas filled in the gap, "He can feel all eye's on him"

Sam was silent.

"What else can you do Sam?" Dean said distrustfully

Sam sighed considering what to tell Dean. Dean could sense Sam's confrontation, he may not be an angel but he's a big brother.

"Sam" Dean said and leaned over the counter towards his little brother, Sam turned to face him but said nothing "Sam, we need to do this together. I need to know what's going on, why don't you tell me? I can't do this again. Sam don't kick me out" Dean's emotions were stronger than he liked but he needed Sam to fix this** with** him. Both boys had forgotten Cas next to them.

Sam didn't know what to say Dean rarely went all chick-flickly and this was really sudden. Sam's heart ripped and the irritation was replaced with compassion. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't get the question, "what?"

"Dean, It's not a big deal, you know you could just forget about it, you don't have to worry, you could just be happy" Sam realized that's why he always kept things to himself, "I don't need to be a burden Dean"

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and looked at him intently "Sam, I want, no I need to know everything that happens, you're not a burden, you're my brother and we do this together no 'buts'"

"Okay Dean" Sam whispered "Thank you"

The brothers held hand tightly as if to express their warmth towards each other because saying it would make the moment even more chick-flicky and Dean had had enough of that for a week. Cas looked at Sam "eh hem, are you going to tell him then?"

Sam felt he cheeks turn red in embarrassment; they'd forgotten about Cas during their 'moment'. Deans red cheeks proved he felt the same as Sam. They quickly unclasped their hands and Sam cleared his throat, "uh, yea" Sam looked from Cas back to Dean, "Well you already know that I've never felt healthier, and that I heal and can heal others. Also I feel people looking at me… usually" Sam glanced at Cas. "And I think I might've read Kevin's mind"

Dean raised his eyebrows; "You read his mind?" he asked as if trying to confirm the insanity of the situation.

"Yeah, uh, Kevin was wondering what would happen if he just killed himself…" Sam noticed the shock on Dean's face, "I mean I don't think he'd do it but I could tell he needed… to get away"

Dean nodded, "Awesome" then looked at Sam "Can you read _my_ thoughts!?" he asked a little too fast concerned.

This made Sam laugh, "Do you want me to try?"

Dean thought about it, "Sure, just this once" Dean mustered every thought on pie and how Sam should cut his hair.

Sam peered into Dean's forehead, and felt again like he swished through a different dimension. Strong thoughts startled Sam; _PIE PIE SAM NEEDS A HAIR CUT PIE SAMMY CUT YOUR HAIR PIE. _

Then Sam reached further and felt some quieter, pushed off to the side thoughts; _god I hope sam doesn't stay like this…_

This time Sam was able to be aware of the things around him and listen to the thoughts. Sam pulled out.

"Well?" Dean asked ready to jump at Sam's side, if he tumbled.

Sam steadied himself, rubbed his eyes and looked at Dean, "Man you are dull!" He joked, "I was kidding when I said all you thought about was pie, but I guess I was right!"

Dean grinned "Okay but if you read my thoughts without permission I'll-I'll-"

"What?" Sam grinned "Stab me? But don't worry; I don't want to read _your_ thoughts"

Dean smiled, but the realization that Sam really was an Angel hit him again.

Cas suddenly joined the conversation again, "See? Sam is a natural Angel, he didn't even fall that time!"

Dean bit his lip in annoyance; Sam wasn't supposed to be an Angel let alone a natural one. Sam noticed Deans discomfort and bowed his head in confusion at his own thoughts, Sam hadn't really humored the idea that he'd stay winged for long but what if he did? Sam didn't know if he'd be disappointed…

Cas continued oblivious to the tenderness of the topic, "Not to mention Sam's strong in the first place, I mean look at that wing span" They hadn't managed to scrub off Sam's wing marks, and had given up trying.

Strong natural Angel Sam. Dean didn't like it.

Cas suddenly turned to Sam, "I can't wait to see you fly!"

**Thank you for all who reviewed you guys are soo awesome 3 **


End file.
